


梦中的电子羊

by LuminFirmament



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 1.是大纲/脑洞，之后也可能不填了。2.李硕珉和尹净汉，左右不分。3.有角色死亡、仿生人和病娇等元素。
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	梦中的电子羊

>

次花在十环出了交通事故死了之后，通过定制公司定制了一个仿生人。然后他告诉十环：我们是情侣，你出车祸了失忆了，但是我会养你的。  
你不要给自己压力，慢慢想起来就好。

然后wifi偶尔有一天碰到了十环，愣住了，上去问你是？十环自报家门，wifi呆得不行，十环看起来有点愧疚，说我出车祸了，什么都记不得了。  
现在和我的男朋友尹净汉在生活。  
如果你之前认识我的话，很抱歉我现在没有想起来。

Wifi笑，有点苦涩，他说，没事，我也没有来得及和你深交，记不得我也没事。

转头WiFi就直接转进次花的公司里，从办公室里揪着花的领口把人揪出来。你是不是该给我一个解释。  
我该给你说什么解释？  
你心知肚明。  
我心知肚明什么了，制作李硕珉这件事吗，他死了，我又做出来了一个，现在做出来的这个就是我的私有物品我的个人财产我还需要向您夫胜宽先生报备吗？

“……”  
“但你总该向我说一声。”  
“我当初和他是最好的朋友。”

次花直接一个右直拳击中了wifi的脸，他漂亮的脸蛋扭曲着。  
你是他最好的朋友，那我是什么？

两个人不欢而散后，次花回到家的时候，十环正在做番茄牛腩汤，围着围裙，一副很是贤良淑德的样子，甚至看上去有点正经的好笑。尹净汉从背后环住他。

不要离开我。  
不离开哥。  
你再说一遍。  
不会离开哥的。

这样轻飘飘的笑着的语气，像是空气中金色的灰尘，他总是觉得因为是出了车祸之后男友很没有安全感才这样反复确认着，却没有想到实际上尹净汉一直都没有得到李硕珉。

>

养在笼子里的金丝雀的话，其实性事和日常生活都很平淡，黄昏时洒在绿色的布艺沙发上的长长的一道阴影。两个人就都淹没在这一道阴影里，恍如水中，咕啾咕啾的声音融入悬浮的空气之中。

但是当尹净汉去给李硕珉扫墓的时候，他会有一瞬间的恍惚，一瞬间的不知所措。手里的东西真的是真的吗，这些日常生活里的烟火气又真的是真的吗，每一天推开家门的时候就有人已经在做晚饭了，房间里的所有的空气都沾染上另外一个人的气息的生活到底是真的吗，会不会哪一天就突然梦醒了一切都不复存在了？  
不。  
其实此刻他就梦醒了，当他站在墓碑面前的时候，所有的现实就向他涌来，真正的李硕珉已经死了，他在不动声色之中说出的，那些把一个仿生机器人慢慢地改成曾经真实存在过的李硕珉的话实际上都是自欺欺人，你以前是以这个姿势写字的，每次写完字的时候都会在这里点一个点，你洗澡的时候会先洗身体再洗头，你爱喝黑咖啡，你很擅长唱歌也很擅长听别人诉说烦恼。这些话，实际上的主语都是，他，他是怎么样做的，你要这样学习。

真实的李硕珉其实早就已经变成了一捧骨灰，安静地躺在了这处公墓之下。天空飘着细细的小雨，却阴得厉害，风卷云积之中有点冷。尹净汉抓着黑伞的伞柄，他低头看着他曾经最爱的人的坟墓。

实际上他最爱的人所最熟悉的人确实不是他，第一个知道李硕珉出事的人不是他，第一个拿到他的骨灰的人也不是他。李硕珉对他很重要，但是他对李硕珉却像是他生命之中的一个过客，从来没有重要过。他复刻李硕珉的行为就像是一场大型的自作多情。  
而他无处可逃。  
那个本来看起来温暖的家，实际上，不就是写满了他冰冷的罪状吗？

>

尹净汉安静地伏在李硕珉双腿之间，只有双颊使劲吸吮着对方的肉棒的时候会发出抽气的声响。他的小男友很害羞，实际上就算尹净汉已经舔上了李硕珉的顶端也是如此。李硕珉背绷得紧紧的，挺立得像一根筷子，他能够清晰地感受到尹净汉的舌尖和口腔上壁触碰到他的那个东西时的感觉，柔软而温热的触感，根本控制不住勃起，但是勃起之后感受到的不是快感，而是从胃部抓挠而出的紧张。

>

一开始仿生人是不知道自己是仿生人的，因此以他看到的就很窄。失忆的世界里只有一个占有欲过强的恋人和全盘失忆的自己，他说他的父母怎么样了，以前的同学呢？恋人摸着他的头发说：“你的父母已经去世了。”  
“……这样啊。”  
“你很失落。”  
“毕竟连想要怀念的人都没有，不是有那句话吗，子欲养而亲不待，现在我连父母是谁都不知道，会觉得不孝。”

很苦闷的表情，但是恋人说不出安慰的话，因为恋人知道的是，无论原先的那个人的父母的情况怎么样，作为仿生人的他没有亲人。  
但是作为的仿生人的李硕珉却安然接受了占有欲过头的尹净汉，和原本的李硕珉很像，哪怕是有点过分的情况也会安然若素地接受的温柔，可能因为是胸怀很宽广，像大海一样的人，汹涌的海水宽恕任何污染和泥沙，直至他自己遽然消失。  
因此也总在恍惚之间，觉得这就是真实的那个人，而不是在沉眠期间需要注入营养液来补充能量的仿生人。

富士山不被任何人所拥有，但是他却驯服了一整片濑户内海，尹净汉抚摸着正睡在自己的大腿上的恋人，哪怕只是一个投影。所以觉得连不告诉他他原先的那些朋友是谁，也不告诉他的朋友他已经回来了是理所当然的选择，李硕珉会原谅这件事情，而且仿生人不需要去接触这件事。他只需要像一只小狗，一只小猫一样，每天都等待着自己回家就可以了。

>

其实尹净汉在真正的李硕珉去世之前，他是只远远地看着李硕珉的。尽管在李硕珉的角度来看，完全不是这样，甚至很多时候尹净汉对他来说是一个容易带来困扰的哥哥，总是很主动，但是忽远忽近，很难猜透哥哥的想法。  
但对于他来说，尹净汉就是这样有着飘忽的魅力的人，不可捉摸，但是非常有魅力，带着有一点尊敬的心情在相处。

尹净汉没有告白的原因是觉得李硕珉是那种会向往着幸福家庭的男人，布置一个美丽的花园，并且在花园里组织烤肉聚会。灿烂的阳光洒下来的时候，他会为自己的妻子端上来一杯玫瑰花茶，摸了摸女儿的脑袋，再接过朋友手里的夹子开始烤肉，德牧趴在他的脚边。  
尹净汉也会觉得这样的生活非常幸福，所以哪怕在想象的时候嘴里弥漫出一片苦涩也只是这样在心里祝福着李硕珉，再把那些肮脏的念头全都埋进不为人知的阴暗的角落。

当他听闻到李硕珉的死讯的时候，心里翻腾着的是唾骂自己愚蠢的念头。尽管不知道从哪里开始的愤怒，但是那些掩埋的阴暗的想法又从地下探出头来，发出刺耳的嘲笑的声音：你藏得那么好有什么用，你希望他幸福有什么用。他还不是完全还没有开始自己的人生就突然结束了？  
悔恨、遗憾，总觉得自己还有去争取一切的机会，现在却已经再也没有了的。不想承担的失去，生离死别之痛，尹净汉的理智一直都在，他从始至终都能够看清实际上他做什么都会于事无补、甚至会把一切变得更糟。  
但是被压抑着的情感告诉他：如果本来就会失去的话，那还不如一开始就不掩藏这些情感。

他垂头看向恋人睡着之后恬静的脸，阳光也如他想象之中一样，照在两个人的身上。他知道自己病了，相比失去李硕珉，他更愿意把他永远地囚禁在身边。


End file.
